New Years Tradition
by BeautifulDisaster123
Summary: When the clock strikes twelve, will a thousand-year-old tradition hold up? EX: "she sips her glass of bubbly watching as both humans and vampires alike try to rush last minute to find their partner to kiss. At just fifteen seconds on the clock, Rebekah feels a pair of strong hands grab her hips and turn her 180 degrees so her lower back leans against the railing of the veranda."


Rebekah knew well what to do when attending or hosting public events. All eyes were on her and her family and it was important to have her best foot forward. For over a thousand years she had been a part of high society life and had to behave as such. It came to a point that no matter if they were dealing with Mafia members of members of a Royal family, Rebekah behaved the very same in both companies. She was a dignified woman in their eyes; women wanted to be her and men wanted to be with her. Her brother Klaus; however, would do all in his power to ensure the men knew the risks of what happened when they became too close to Rebekah for his personal liking.

Her reputation of being somewhat of a heavily guarded jewel of the Mikaelson family did not deter men from her, if anything it drew more in and one by one they would suddenly go missing.

Tonight was a party they held nearly every year they were in a big city. Being New Orleans, the New Year's Eve party was full of color and had booze flowing all around. Per Klaus' request, Elijah and Rebekah stood along the stairs, kicking off the nights festivities with a short speech made by Elijah about new beginnings and fresh starts. Though it was elegantly worded, it was the type of speech Rebekah had come to hear nearly every New Year's Eve and after hearing it for roughly ten centuries, it only brought her bitter hope that Klaus would improve in his ways. Rebekah raises her glass seamlessly in time with Elijah and Klaus, signaling everyone to do the same as they wish the crowd a Happy New Year to come and they clink glasses.

Rebekah sips her glass lightly and Klaus moves down the stairs to her side. He looks to her and with a light sigh, Rebekah does as she knows what he is asking of her. Linking her arm to his, she walks at his side strongly. At almost every event they hosted since their turning, Rebekah would do this at some point in the night. Whether she had her own date or not, she knew this was expected of her nearly every time. She would play the beautiful woman on his arm to subconsciously assert his power and wealth. Occasionally he could have a different woman stand in to give Rebekah a reprieve, but with the cities situation being delicate, he did not want to take any chances. As he makes his rounds to those in attendance, Rebekah smiles politely and makes small talk with those they see. Rebekah knows most of the names and faces of those in attendance that are of importance to the city, though most of the crowd are just city locals wanting to cut loose on New Year's.

While half way through the room of intimidating those in attendance, Klaus is distracted by another blonde in the room that is neither himself nor his sister. Rebekah follows his gaze to see it land on the psychology student Cami who is dressed in a well-fitting silver and white dress. Though Cami has yet to realize she was being watched as she carries on a conversation with another woman, Rebekah feels Klaus slowly begin to pull them in her direction. Rebekah sighed heavily and rolled her eyes ever so slightly as they approach the young blonde. Rebekah drinks a rather large gulp of her champagne. Upon their arrival which thankfully goes unnoticed by all.

Klaus smiled wide to the blonde in greeting her with a compliment on how beautiful she looked in her knee length cup sleeve dress. Cami smiled to him in thanks and complimented his timeless black suit. He brushes it off to her, saying something of how it was nothing special, though Rebekah knows the compliment went directly to his ego. "Besides," he adds, "Rebekah insisted," he says looking to the woman on his arm.

Rebekah smirks to him, "Only because black and gold complement each other and I knew it was the only compliment I could get out of you," Rebekah jokes at him and smiles to Cami politely, "You looks nice this evening," Rebekah says plainly to Cami. She had nothing against the woman, she simply did not see much of a use for her, or why it was that her brother was so infatuated with her. If anything she was a weakness to their family because of her brother's incessant need to have her be the dictator of his autobiography. Though he had told Cami much of their family's history he had not revealed all of their secrets. Rebekah had made sure of it when she first heard of what he was doing to the bartender and immediately asked what of their relationship he was telling the girl to write down. He assured her she knew nothing of it.

Cami shook her head with a bit of a baffled look on her face, "You look amazing, Rebekah," she compliments with a smile. Rebekah does not need to look down at her own sleek black and gold dress with a sweetheart neckline to know she was telling the truth. It had a base of black with slim strips of gold glitter running down in all over. Elijah often said it reminded him of a dress from the Gatsby era and Rebekah only took that to be more of a compliment.

"Thank you," Rebekah replies lightly in return and sips from her glass. She does not drink how she normally does at these events, she is slow and cautious because of a promise she had made to Elijah earlier about behaving tonight. In recent times she had been slipping up particularly when things are nice and calm because Rebekah was anything but calm. With the cities current instability and their family's lack of strong allies, Elijah made it clear to her that he wished for things to remain calm tonight.

As Cami and Klaus begin to strike up a conversation about the art pieces on the wall near them, Rebekah begins to feel the urge to down the glass entirely. In order to avoid doing so, she slowly slips from Klaus' arm and slinks away behind him. Though she is more than capable of taking care of herself –especially in her own home- she can not help but insecurely feel a twinge of pain when Klaus does not even seem to notice her absence. In any other situation if she were to try to leave his side he would have pulled her closer and asked her where she thought she was going, but with Cami around he seemed to not even care where Rebekah went.

As she retrieves a new glass of champagne Elijah comes to her side in attempt to occupy her time. He is dressed in a sharp navy blue suit with a matching vest and white shirt, making the blue in the suit stand out even more. As he asks her how her night is going she shrugs to him and he sighs, "Might I make a suggestion?"

Rebekah shrugs again and sips her glass, "Have at it,"

"Perhaps play the good sister for me and mingle with the rest of those Niklaus forgot. Perhaps remind them of who it is that runs this city," Elijah suggest and sips his own glass.

Rebekah looks to him first out of the corner of her eye and then slowly turns to him and scoffs, "You want me to threaten people?" Rebekah asks bluntly.

"Sister, you had a different educate than our brother, perhaps make it useful and convince this cities highest ranking that it is in their best interest that they not end up our enemy," Elijah offers not looking to her, but instead looking out to the large mass of people dancing in the room.

Rebekah laughs at the idea and sips her champagne before leaving her older brother to do just as he instructed her. She was going to flirt. Rebekah knew she was good at it and it was a classic method of gaining allies in the past for her family. With an ease, Rebekah floats around the room flirting and making intellectual conversation with the men and women of New Orleans elite. After an hour of talking and even a dance with the mayor, Rebekah retreats to the second floor as there is two minutes to mid-night and everyone is trying to find their partners to kiss when the clock struck twelve.

When the minute mark hit, Rebekah turned up the television overlooking the main area of guests so they could all count down the seconds. Comfortable in her spot on the second floor overlooking all of the guest, she sips her glass of bubbly watching as both humans and vampires alike try to rush last minute to find their partner to kiss.

At just fifteen seconds on the clock, Rebekah feels a pair of strong hands grab her hips and turn her 180 degrees so her lower back leans against the railing of the veranda. "Didn't think I would forget now did you, love?" Klaus teases leaning in close to her.

9.

8.

7.

Rebekah laughs shaking her head against his, "Always with the theatrics, Nik?"

5.

4.

3.

Klaus laughs, his breath moving across her face, "I like to make an entrance,"

2.

1.

Klaus pulls Rebekah's hips to his and kisses her deeply as everyone yells 'Happy New Year' down below. Being upstairs in the slight shadows allows them to hold the kiss for longer than they normally could in this size of a crowd. Rebekah cups his face in her hands allowing the kiss to deepen before they both slowly calmed down and broke the kiss. They remained forehead to forehead for a little while before Rebekah finally spoke up, "I thought you might forget this year," she admits.

Klaus pulls back slightly to look at her face but not releasing her hips, "Why would you think that?" Klaus asks confused.

Rebekah rolls her eyes, "I was sure you would have another blonde to kiss tonight instead," Rebekah points out keeping a level tone in her voice as her arms crossed over her chest.

Klaus chuckles and turns them in place so that he is now leaning on the railing and pulling Rebekah to his body, "Rebekah," She sings teasingly, "Dear sister are you jealous of Cami?" he asks smiling wide. Rebekah rolls her eyes widely and pushes out of his arms with a grunt. Klaus; however, grabs her forearm and pulls her right back to where she had been standing, "Hey now. Cami is a fine girl, but she is not **my** girl," he says softly turning her chin up with a finger.

Though it is simple and juvenile, hearing him say it does calm Rebekah's previous thoughts. Though she hated it about herself, she really did fear losing her brothers. But with Klaus, she feared ever deeper losing the love of his that she knew would always be her own. She sighs and wraps her arms around his torso in a hug that he easily returns. They stay like this a minute more before Rebekah turns her head up to him and he leans back down, swiftly kisses Rebekah's lips. "Another year of tradition," Rebekah whispers against his lips with a smirk.

Klaus smiles in return, "May many more come," he replies softly before kissing her once again and returning to the party with his girl on his arm.

* * *

 **Hope you liked this! If you did let me know in a review 3**


End file.
